No one ever said life was easy,not to mention love
by torikiddo13
Summary: A love triangle intangles Ginny, Harry, and Draco, but when the unthinkable happens, Ginny must decide between love and reality. Rating just to be safe. Not fluff.
1. Falling

In love with you  
  
Written by Torikiddo13  
  
A Ginny and Draco story  
  
Warnings: This is a love story containing characters from J.K. Rowling's acclaimed novels. They are not mine, this is a disclaimer. The only things that are mine are the various plots, and new characters. There is also some language and sex in this story. If you can't deal with that, please leave no. Other than that, enjoy this story! ( Please leave a review if you want the next part of this story.REVIEW! Thanks, love all of you who review, and please read and enjoy. Also this has welsh in it, only a short portion, but it is real welsh. The translation is in parenthesis. Anyway, this is the disclaimer for the whole story!  
  
Chapter One: Falling  
  
********************************************************  
"Goddamnit." Draco Malfoy cursed softly as he tore another place in his robes. They were old and wore, but still used faithfully for Quidditch practice and hanging out. The tear was in his knee where he had bent down to pick up his broom. He quickly repaired the tear with his wand just as his captain, Blasie Zabbinni yelled fiercely at him.  
  
"Malfoy, stop messing with your robes, this is not time for primping."  
  
Draco scowled at his captain and yelled a quick "bit me" as he flew up into the air on his broom. It was undeniable, Draco Thomas Malfoy could fly. His lean frame gracefully swerved and moved across the field. This was what Draco knew he could do, and it showed. While schoolwork was at times a challenge (though not often), and pleasing his father was impossible, flying was something he was confident with. Even without beating the famous Potter, Draco knew he was good. He flew with ease and skill, swishing through thick night air, hair falling into eyes and robes swaying around him. It was however, more than his confidence with a broom that made Draco flying simply amazing; it was his love for flying. It was Draco's love for flying that caught Ginny Weasley's eye.  
  
**********************  
  
Ginny Weasley looked up into the air as Harry and Ron began to argue with the Slytherin captain about booking the Quidditch field for practice, and noticed a blonde figure moving through the air with great ease. She frowned slightly in confusion, not remembering who it could possibly be flying. She was called back to earth with an arm sliding around her waist in a protective nature. She looked up to see her boyfriend smiling down at her slightly. She smiled back instantly, a reflex from months of "belonging" to the one and only Harry Potter.  
  
"Well love, looks like no practice tonight." Harry said adoringly to her. "Damn Slytherins got a note from Snape." He continued.  
  
"They really should make some kind of rule about that. I mean, it is so unfair. Honestly, how can Dumbledore let Snape get away with such a biased and - "Ginny was stopped by Harry putting a gentle finger to her lips, as though telling her to be quite. Ginny met his eyes instantly. She leaned up slightly, trying to reach his lips with her's, though this was nearly impossible without Harry leaning down. Harry however held her to him and whispered softly in her ear "not here". Ginny nodded as he stood back up and took her hand in his. He then glanced at Ron, who was without their notice, looking pointedly at them. Harry coughed uncomfortably, and Ginny turned to look at Ron standing side by side with Harry, also conveniently hiding their tightly clasped hands. Ron spoke with a little anger in his voice. His acceptance of Harry and Ginny's relationship was tested at times like these, and his choice of words showed it.  
  
"No practice. I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow. It's actually ok though, I mean we have got our defense plan pretty much worked out. Not to mention Dean's knee is totally healed.." And so began the long and complicated conversation about the team's chances as well as statistics which Ginny had to endure as Harry let go of her hand and caught up with Ron, leaving Ginny to follow a bit behind them during the walk back to the castle. She was used to this. It truly wasn't Harry ignoring her, but more of Harry's love of Quidditch compared to his love for her. She smiled a bit as he talked adamantly with Ron about the sport, team, and game in general. She was surprised when she felt an arm drape around her shoulder's in a friendly fashion. She looked up to see Seamus smiling at her.  
  
"How's my Gin tonight?" he asked jovially. Ginny smiled back and answered playfully.  
  
"Better than most, worse than other's. And yourself?"  
  
"Ah, you know me." Seamus smiled and took his arm off her shoulders. The gesture was friendly, and held no other intentions. They continued to walk together and chat. When they reached the great doors to the entrance Ginny looked up to see Harry and Ron waiting for them. Harry spoke to her quickly as she and Seamus reached them.  
  
"Ginny, dear, me and Ron are going to the library to catch up on some homework. Okay if I meet you later?"  
  
"Of course." Ginny nodded smiling sadly. She had been hoping to spend the evening with Harry. Harry grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Ron to scowl, and said  
  
"Thanks. See you then. Later Seamus." Harry and Ron left quickly towards the library, talking quickly in low voices. Ginny sighed and watched them go, still standing in the entrance to the castle. Seamus looked at her and frowned.  
  
"Gin? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just you know, Harry, wanted to get to spend more time with him. It's really nothing." She said quickly. Seamus nodded and spoke  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. I hardly have time with Hannah. Well, I got to run. See yah." Seamus said she he walked towards the library himself. Ginny smiled and said goodbye and headed to her dormitories.  
As Ginny was just drifting off to sleep she felt someone slip into bed beside her. She smiled slightly as she felt the familiar arm drape around her waist and pull her tightly to a well known chest. She curled against the warm body and sighed. She knew Harry's touch so well that he didn't have to say anything at all for her to know it was him. His 17 year old body was strong and fit, much bigger than hers, and she found comfort in it.  
  
"Hmmmm.I thought you'd never come. What happened tonight?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"You know.Ron.kept me forever at the library.so sorry love..mmmm. you feel wonderful." Harry said pulling her even closer to him, her back pressed against his chest, waist, and hips. The top of her head was tucked under his chin and he sighed contently.  
  
"No worries. I just missed you." Ginny replied drifting off to sleep. Harry however knew that they could not, ever, be found in her bed together and pulled her with him as he stepped out of bed. Ginny moaned in protest. She was dressed in flannel pj's, much too big for her, but very warm. They left much to the imagination, covering her delicate body completely. Her big blue eyes, and fiery red hair pulled to the top of her head, were all that seemed to be showing in the moon light. Harry was wearing a t- shirt and flannel bottoms, both loose but still showed off his broad shoulders and narrow hips. His frame and figure was full of hard angles, and Ginny's was full of soft curves.  
  
"I know, I know, but we can't be found in your bed." Harry said as Ginny moaned and tried, unsuccessfully, to drag Harry back to bed.  
  
"Fine." Ginny said in a huff as Harry continued to drag her out of her dorm. They made their way quickly down the stairs, giggling a bit as Ginny stumbled through the dark, to a room hidden behind a tapestry. Harry pulled the tapestry aside for Ginny as she slipped into the small room that held a single bed. The bed had white bedding which was unmade from the previous night.  
  
Despite Harry's attempts, he and Ginny had never made love, something which he was actually glad for. Neither could afford to have a child, and neither wanted to risk it. They simply love sleeping in the same bed. Harry loved Ginny's warm soft body next to his, and Ginny loved feeling his strength during the night. They used this room to sleep most nights, and it was something which worked for both of them. No one knew of the room, or the use of it.  
  
Ginny fell quickly into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin instantly. Harry smiled and slipped next to her. He at once and pulled her to him and held her close. She shivered slightly and curled, once again up to him. Harry frowned.  
  
"Love, are you cold?" He asked in concern.  
  
"Just a bit. Your helping though.a lot." Ginny said in her sleep dazed haze. Harry grinned and pulled her even closer. The two fell asleep instantly.  
Draco Malfoy fell heavily back onto his great queen bed. He had come back from a grueling practice session and he was finding it hard to stay awake. He was also finding it hard to keep one little red headed girl out of his mind. He had noticed her looking up at him, and the sight of such curiosity on her face, all because of him, made his heart jump. The scene had played out quite differently than Draco would have preferred. The damned boy who lived had quickly come and claimed the youngest Weasley, something which Draco could not get out of his mind. The way and ease they had around each other had caused such jealousy in Draco that he could not bear it. He had passed it off as jealousy because Harry had one more thing he didn't. Draco sighed as he fell asleep with the image of the crimson haired beauty running around his mind.  
  
The next week for Draco was what he considered the worst hell imaginable. It seemed as if every where he went they were there. The happy couple was always together. Draco could only hope to see Ginny on her own, but Harry hand delivered her every where. He walked her to every class, held open the door for her, and led her into the room with his hand on the small of her back. It was as if he cherished her so much that he couldn't bear to risk her walking in the halls alone. Draco told himself that such sappiness was for losers, but in truth he wished more than anything that he could be the one walking her every where.  
  
The opportunity came one day for Draco. He caught Ginny alone, something very rare, and used the time wisely. She was walking down the hall quickly with an armload of books. The books were up to her chin and she was struggling a great deal. Her silky hair was up but little wisps of hair were falling into her face. The hallway was quite deserted and Draco was walking behind her quietly. His lust rose up in him as he saw the gentle sway of her hips as she walked. He decided not to make his waiting a minute longer. As quick as he could he rushed forward and grabbed her waist. She shrieked before Draco put a hand over her mouth. All of her books dropped loudly on the floor and Draco slipped himself and her into a nearby closet. He locked the door behind him and put a silencing charm on at once. Ginny had her backed pressed against the back of the closet and was looking at Draco with wide scared eyes. She then regained a bit of dignity as Draco put either arm on both sides of her, trapping her. He put his face close to her and whispered  
  
"Don't be scared Weasley, I just want to see if you taste as good as you look." Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips. Ginny was in a state of shock, but the kiss quickly woke her up. She pushed Draco back hard. The kiss broke and Ginny's face was furious.  
  
"How dare you! Let me out at once!" Ginny said loudly. Her eyes shone and sparkled in anger. Draco thought this made her even more irresistible. Ginny looked at him with fury. Draco almost wanted to laugh. Her height wasn't exactly tall, 5'3 to be exact, and Draco was 6'3. He felt a bit like he was being scolded by a mother in the sense that she was so much smaller then him.  
  
If Ginny was smaller, she didn't notice. She tried desperately to push past Draco towards the door but found that Draco's weight and height kept her from getting any where. Draco held her arms firmly and spoke to her.  
  
"Cut it out Weasley. Didn't know you could fight for yourself, thought Potter was the only one who fought for you. Guess I was wrong." Draco paused and Ginny struggled harder. "Calm down. I just wanted a kiss, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Harry does not fight for me. Harry fights for Harry. And I fight for me!" and with that Ginny gave one final push and got out of the closet. Draco saw one final site of her red hair as she ran quickly down the hall. She turned a corner and Draco sighed heavily. He had no idea what came over him, and now he regretted it greatly. She would probably tell Potter, and the next thing he knew he would be getting a beating like no other.  
Ginny ran as fast as she knew how and made the Gryffindor tower in no time. When the walked through the portrait door she noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sitting together by the fire. Harry turned as he heard the sound of the portrait opening and saw Ginny pink cheeked and breathing heavily. He stood up quickly. As he stood Ron and Hermione stood as well, looking at Ginny with interest.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong? Why were you running?" Harry asked in concern.  
  
"How did you know I was running?" Asked Ginny breathlessly. Harry walked towards her and smiled putting his hands on the sides of her arms. Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"Well, love, if someone walks into a room breathing heavily, with their face on fire and their robes a mess it only means they were doing one of two things, and I sincerely hope you were just running." Harry teased playfully. Ginny didn't answer but simply blushed. She looked around Harry and saw her brother and Hermione. She waved to them and they sat back down waving. The continued their conversation and left Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Let's go to my room?" said Harry. Ginny nodded and headed towards Harry's head boy chambers, which were quite nice. They were on the first floor, but connected to the other boy's dorm. Once in the room Harry asked Ginny once again why she had run. Ginny hugged him tightly and wanted desperately to tell what had happened. Harry was her best friend, and she had never kept anything from him, but she also knew that if he found out about what Draco had done, there would be hell to pay. Not only would he personally see to it that Draco was beaten to a pulp, he would probably become even more protective on Ginny. Ginny sighed and smiled, and lied.  
  
"Nothing, I just couldn't wait to see you. I haven't even given you a kiss today, much less a decent hug." Ginny said. Harry smiled and held her closer.  
  
That night Ginny tried to give all of her attention to Harry, but her thoughts kept going back to a certain fair haired Slytherin.  
In the morning Ginny woke to feel something heavy by her feet. She had slept in her room that night, telling Harry she truly needed undisturbed sleep. She sat up and saw a stack of books at the end of her bed. The books were tied in a stack with a long silver ribbon, and Ginny noticed a note on top of the great stack. Ginny scrambled out of bed at once and grabbed the note. She sat down on the side of her bed and read.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Look I'm sorry about the kiss. It was out of line and I know. Please meet me today at lunch in the charms hall; I just want to discuss something with you.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
PS - You dropped these books in the hall yesterday, thought I would return them.  
Ginny sat quite dumbfounded as she reread the letter. Malfoy had been nice, actually nice.kind even. She was simply trying to get over the fact that he had kissed her, not to mention return the books. Ginny shook her head, trying to get the craziness of the whole situation out of her mind. She stood up and stretched slightly, still wondering about the infamous Draco Malfoy. She walked slowly towards the 6th year girl's showers, and walked into the large marble room. She grabbed a towel and started a shower. Before she could even get her top over her head she heard a slightly familiar voice from the corner of the bathroom.  
  
"You might regret getting undressed Weasley, at least at the moment." Draco Malfoy's deep, slightly husky voice spoke as he stood from a chair in the corner of the room. Ginny jumped and turned quickly. The shock was obvious in her face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? Wait, I don't want to know, just get out." Draco saw slight fear in her eyes as Ginny spoke softly. He walked over to her and stopped only a few inches from her.  
  
"Why are so scared of me? All I did was steal a little kiss. Jesus Weasley, get over it already." Draco said with little anger in his voice. Ginny looked up into his clear grey eyes and swore she saw pleading. Something came over her, something stronger than her, something powerful. She felt such longing and wanting in her that it was almost too much to bear. Without even thinking she stood up on her toes, holding on to Draco's shoulders to keep her balanced, and pushed her soft lips against his.  
  
Draco saw, and felt but could not believe. Ginny Weasley was actually kissing him. He slipped his arms around her waist and held her to him, deepening the kiss. He felt everything with her that he had never felt with any one else. He swore he was in heaven as he ran his hands through her soft hair.  
  
As if waking from a trance, Ginny realized what she was doing. She was kissing Draco Malfoy.her boyfriend's, brothers, and family's worst enemy and she was enjoying it. It was such a deep feeling she could not stand it. She broke the kiss before she did anything she would regret. She stepped back and Draco released his grip of her, panting slightly. He spoke first as Ginny reached a hand up and put it over her mouth as if in disbelief.  
  
"That was.just.wow." Draco said breathlessly smiling. Ginny looked guilty, scared, sad, and in disbelief all at the same time. Draco was surprised and happy, not being able to wait to try it again when Ginny made up her mind. Whatever she had been feeling it was crazy and wrong. It was nothing, and she had to end it whatever it was now. Through her confusion she spoke.  
  
"Get out. Don't talk to me ok? That was really stupid of me; I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry, just forget about that ok?" Ginny looked at him as if pleading, as f wanting very desperately to erase it all. Draco raised and eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"But that was incredible! How can you expect me to forget that?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head again.  
  
"Just forget it Malfoy. Go, no one can find you here. What were you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Nothing, just dropping off your books. I also knew I could catch you before you took a shower and I wanted to make sure that you didn't tell Potter about.um my actions yesterday." Draco said softly.  
  
"I didn't. I don't need him to be even more protective than he already is so you're fine." Ginny said very business like. Draco frowned.  
  
"Fine. Look, if you want to forget what just happened then fine, but don't expect me to." Draco said this with sadness more than anything in his voice. He turned from Ginny, his robes billowing about him, and stalked quickly from the bathroom, and Ginny's life. 


	2. Luicus's Visit

Chapter Two: Luicus's Visit  
  
**********************************************************************  
The next week was as every week had been in Ginny's life since she and Harry had gotten together. The same people, same events, the same kisses and hugs were what surrounded her. Harry was as he always was, nearly too sweet. She had tried, and almost succeeded to get Draco out of her mind, but every time she kissed Harry it did not stand up to that one kiss with Draco. She could not duplicate the longing or the passion she had felt with the hated Slytherin. She also could not help but notice him. He would sometimes give her such looks across the great hall during meal times that held such longing and sadness, which Ginny had to turn away. She had not spoken to Draco, for nearly a month when a party brought them together.  
  
It was Christmas, and Ginny had very reluctantly left Hogwarts for home. She had spent the first day at the Burrow with her mother, mostly knitting scarf's for Christmas presents and talking. Ginny had always been close with her mother, and though knitting was boring, the conversation that came with it was a great comfort to Ginny. The past month of school had been so confusing for Ginny. Seeing Draco in the halls made her heart break, and seeing the adoration for her in Harry's eyes made it even worse. She was looking forward to a relaxing Christmas with her family, away from guys. She decided to not worry and enjoy her time.  
  
This was not what fate seemed to have in mind for Ginny however, since the second day of her "stress free" Christmas was interrupted by an invitation. Her father's position in the ministry had risen through the years, a great deal in fact. The rise and fall of Voldemort had hardly lasted a year, but Arthur Weasley's influence in the ministry stayed the same. He was head of his department, and very successful. There was always some sort of party that he was invited to, but Ginny rarely came because of her schooling. This party was an exception however. Her father had come home with the formal invitation and showed it to both of them at once. It was very simple, but direct. The party was a Christmas party for the next week. It was being held at the Malfoy manor in honor of the previous year's success against the dark lord.  
  
The fact the Luicus Malfoy was allowed to hold such a party amazed Ginny, considering he was such and evil prat who was Voldemort's lap dog, but her father explained how many people still respected the Malfoy name a great deal. Her father insisted that it was proper for them to accept the invitation and attend the party gracefully. Ginny at once argued, saying she hardly needed to come, but her father then said he only had one child home for the holidays and that she was going to party weather she liked it or not. Her mother had also muttered "what would people think if you don't come.your father's only daughter". Ginny had, with great sadness, true and deep sadness, accepted the fact that she was needed to attend the party.  
The night of the party, Ginny was the only one who seemed to be running late. She had gotten home late from shopping, and she had had to scramble around getting her hair and make up together for the occasion. Her dress was simple, but formal. The invitation had said "black tie" which her father explained meant very formal. Her mother had somehow come up with a beautiful dress in the short time she was given, even Ginny loved it. It was champagne colored and princess style cut with yards of flowing fabric at her heels. Ginny somehow managed to slip into the dress quickly enough that her family was only ten minutes late.  
  
The Malfoy manor was the finest house, in a dark sort of way that Ginny had ever been in. There were servants every where greeting the guest, and Ginny felt like a queen. The ball room which the party was being held in was large with large windows paneling the sides as well as an expansive floor made of pure marble. Everything seemed to glitter and wink at Ginny as her father showed her off, introducing her to what seemed to be every one. The only snag was when the Weasley and Malfoy families were to greet one another. Luicus had his wife on his arm on one side, and his son on his other side. Ginny was in between her parents, who had taken a rather protective stance once Luicus greeted them. Luicus spoke first, standing before the trio wearing black robes with his hair neatly gelled back.  
  
"Ah, Arthur. How nice of you to come. I do hope you are enjoying yourself?" Luicus said in a sickly nice voice. Arthur choked a bit as he said  
  
"Yes, we are having a wonderful time. Thank you so much for inviting us. I don't believe you've met my wife and daughter?"  
  
"No, I have not had the pleasure." Luicus said smiling evilly.  
  
"This is my daughter Virginia and my wife Molly." Arthur said quickly, hoping to get the conversation over with.  
  
"Please to meet you. This is my wife Nacrassia and my son Draco." Luicus said in his still sickly nice voice. Ginny nodded to them politely. Her gaze wanted desperately to stay on Draco's handsome lean form, but she was too scared of giving away her true feelings. Instead she looked around the room as her father attempted a normal conversation with Mr. Malfoy. She saw many faces that she usually saw around these sorts of parties, and more and more that she never had. He eyes landed on a handsome boy with raven hair walking around the room as if looking for someone. He was wearing a muggle tux, and looked smashing. Ginny realized suddenly who that handsome boy was, and excused herself from the conversation.  
  
Ginny walked quickly towards Harry, almost with furry in her walk. She wondered angrily what he was doing there as she caught up with him. His back was to her when she caught up with him. She tapped him once on the shoulder and quickly crossed her arms. Harry turned quickly and his face lit up as he saw her. Ginny however was scowling.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked with her voice very sharp.  
  
"Well to see you of course! Oh have I missed you." Harry said as he swept down on her with a hug. Ginny felt herself melt into his warm arms. The arms that had held her so many nights, so many times, she felt her self wanting to cry with guilt. There she was with a wonderful guy who was practically perfect, and she was lusting after a hated Slytherin. She suddenly broke the hug with tears filling her eyes. Harry looked down at her with his big green eyes filled with confusion.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry.I just thought.I heard about this party and I figured you'd be here.I'm sorry Gin." Harry said sadly. Ginny thought very quickly, but found no lie that she could tell him.  
  
"Just go, ok? I'm sorry. This was so thoughtful of you, I'm just having a rough day and I need you to not be here. Please go." Ginny said the tears threatening to overflow. With this last statement she picked her dress up from around her ankles and ran to the nearest room off the side of the ballroom. Harry was left standing confused and upset. He in the end left with out another word.  
  
There were more than Harry's eyes following Ginny as she ran into that room. Draco watched her as she ran, and followed her. He walked quickly and found the door closed, he knocked, and then opened the door quickly. Something inside him wanted desperately to see her smile, to comfort her and he had no idea why. He found Ginny in a heap with the fabric of the dress all around her, creating a nest, on the floor of an old broom closet. Ginny looked up from her tears and spoke with a croaky, tear stained voice.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"I want to know why such a beautiful girl is sitting in here when the party is outside." Draco asked shutting the door behind him and walking towards her. He kneeled down in front of her pulling a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and handing it to her. Ginny took the hankie and looked at it in her hand. She looked at him with confusion and asked  
  
"Why are you being nice?"  
  
"I don't know," Draco paused looking at her with amusement, then answered as truthfully as he could. "I just can't keep away from you. It's getting to be silly."  
  
Ginny looked at him with surprise and confusion. Draco looked at her and wondered how she could look so gorgeous even when crying. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning over her kissing her with everything he had. Pretty soon he was lying on top of her supporting his weight over her with his arms on each side of her. Ginny was so caught up in the passion in side of her, that she hardly noticed his position. Draco wasn't about to try anything but kissing with her, but the position was getting him more exciting than necessary. He broke the kiss and, breathing very deeply, stared her straight in the eye. Ginny was looking at him in shock, which faded quickly. Draco spoke softly kissing her neck in different areas with very soft pecks.  
  
"I'm sorry. I am.taking advantage.your fight with Potter.I have to stop before it gets out of hand."  
  
Ginny smiled as he trailed his kissed around her mouth and finally gave her a small kiss before rolling away. He leaned onto his elbow facing Ginny as she sighed and looked at him still lying on her back.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She asked softly looking up at the ceiling. Draco frowned and spoke.  
  
"Do you love me?" Ginny whipped her head around the face him and said  
  
"What?" In a very shocked voice. Draco's frown deepened.  
  
"Do you love me?" Draco's voice was fierce and impatient. Ginny paused, looking into his eyes, for a long while before the answered.  
  
"I...I.Yes, I think I do. I mean, I know I do. It's so strong, my love I mean. I can't control it. I hardly know you, and I know it's stupid, but yes I do love you. Harry is safe you know? He's always been there, and I've always had feelings for him, but this is different Draco. Sometimes, I get this longing for you so bad that I can't stand it. Since that time in the closet I have been denying it to myself, but tonight when I saw you.I just knew." Ginny said all this quickly with love in her voice. She looked into his eyes as she spoke, and she wanted nothing more than to spend forever with him. Draco smiled softly.  
  
"I love you too. I've known since I saw you on the Quidditch field with Potter. You looked even more beautiful than you do tonight, with all that wind in your hair." Ginny smiled as he said this.  
  
"But what am I going to do? What are we going to do? I mean, our families aren't about to accept this, and Harry will never forgive me. Oh god Draco, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked nervously. Draco sat up and Ginny did too. He held her close to him, looked her into the eye and said  
  
"Well, love survives all right?"  
By the time Ginny got back to school, she had received over ten owls from Draco. The rest of her vacation was rather quite. Draco's owl was constantly tapping at her window with little gifts and letters. She smiled as she thought of this. Now was the real test though. This was Ginny's first night back at Hogwarts. She would officially start school again tomorrow. She would also be seeing Harry again. He had also written her several letters, none of which she could bring herself to answer.  
  
As Ginny finished unpacking, she thought of going to see Harry in his dorm. She decided she needed to break the news to him a soon as possible, but she had yet found a way to do so. Ginny hung up her last top with a flourish and walked towards Harry's dorm. She knocked a few times, and the door swung open quickly. Harry was looking at her intently. He said nothing but  
  
"Guys, can you give us a minute?" Ron, Dean, and Seamus grumbled and said hello to Ginny as they left. Ron gave her a hug and smile as he left. Ginny smiled and closed the door behind him. Harry sat down on the edge of a bed facing her with his arms crossed.  
  
"What's up Ginny? Don't say that you're fine, and that you were just having a hard week, because that's bull shit. I want the truth. That night at the party.then not answering any of my letters.what's going on?" Harry said angrily. Ginny was a bit taken aback, but answered quickly.  
  
"I'm breaking up with you." She rushed out the words. She closed her eyes tightly as if waiting for Harry to yell. Harry sat for a long time, saying nothing. After two whole minutes, he seemed to get his self back together. His voice was forced and angry. By then Ginny was simply staring at the floor in guilt.  
  
"Well, don't beat around the bush then." Harry said sarcastically. Ginny looked up at him her eyes meeting his.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I never wanted things to end up like this, at all. I just found that we don't belong. We did, but I can't lead you on, I won't lead you on, and that's why I'm ending it."  
  
Harry was looking at her for any sign that she still had love for him. He looked intently in her eyes and found love, but he knew instantly it wasn't for him.  
  
"Is there someone else?" he croaked out. Ginny looked at him with sadness. The pain seemed to be contorting his face horribly.  
  
"Yes, but that's not why Harry. I think you know that things haven't been the same lately. I'm sorry Harry; please believe me when I say that."  
  
"Look, just leave alright? I just need a couple of days. Just leave.now." Harry's voice was flat and cold and Ginny wanted desperately to comfort him. She instead walked out of the dorm, and on Harry.  
  
A few weeks passed after Ginny broke up with Harry. She and Draco became as close as they could be, and as alienated as they could be. It seemed as if everyone was angry with them for being together, but it hardly mattered to them. Ginny knew that it hurt Harry to see them together so she tried to keep out of his sight. Ron was mad as hell, and this is what perhaps hurt Ginny the most. He hadn't told their parents yet, and Ginny was simply waiting for the howler to come any day now. She was happy and sad almost at the exact same time. Draco hadn't heard from his parents since the holidays, though this wasn't unusual, Draco was nervous about his father's reaction to him and Ginny. Overall however, they were very happy together.  
  
Ginny shut the door to her dorm one stormy night and ran out of the common room to meet Draco. She quickly went through the portrait and ran through the castle to the quidditch field to where she knew Draco would be. She sat on the open stands and watched Draco fly for a few minutes as he practiced. She shivered slightly, remembering that she had forgotten her cloak.  
  
Draco looked down and saw Ginny waving at him smiling. He smiled and yelled  
  
"Zanbinni, I'm taking a night off. Bye." And he flew down quickly to Ginny. His hair was messy and tousled. Ginny smiled as he instantly got of his broom swept her up in his arms and kissed her. He had seen her everyday and night now for over a month, but he was still overjoyed when she came to see him fly. Ginny broke the kiss, still in his arms but looking up at him adoringly.  
  
"Hi there." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Hi." Said Draco. They continued their intense gaze before Draco noticed her shivering.  
  
"Sweetheart, where's your cloak? Nevermind, take mine." And he lifted his cloak instantly placing it around her shoulders. The cloak was heavy and thick, and nearly a foot too long but Ginny was greatful for the warmth. Draco sighed and spoke as they walked back towards the castle.  
  
"It's so great you know? Being this happy, this free." Draco said. Ginny nodded and spoke  
  
"I know. It's wonderful. Absolutly perfect. Mmm, Draco, can I sleep in your dorm tonight?" Ginny asked innocently. Draco hesitated a bit.  
  
"Not tonight sweetie. I have something I need to take care of." Draco's voice was quite and he was trying to be nonchalant. Ginny looked at him quickly, her eyes trying to pick up whatever it was he was hiding.  
  
"Oh, what do you have to take care of?" Ginny asked, trying to act unconcerned.  
  
"It's nothing really, don't worry about it." Draco's voice was now a little more gruff and he took his arm off her shoulder shoving his hands in his pockets and not looking at her. Ginny stopped walking.  
  
"What do you have to take care of Draco?" Ginny asked, this time more demanding. Draco turned around to see her standing in his cloak, with concern in her eyes.  
  
"I said it was nothing. Don't worry about it ok?" Draco's voice was gruff, and he was sneering. Ginny couldn't possibly think of what was making him so defensive. Her mind ran through all of the possible things that could be making him this upset as she looked at him. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.  
  
"Your father heard didn't he?" Ginny asked softly. Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes. At least I think he knows. You know I love you, and I don't give a damn what he says, but you know how he is. It's just really stressing me out. He owled me this afternoon.said he needed to see me or some rubbish. I don't know how he found out, but I'm sure that he knows." Draco dropped his head as he finished this statement. Ginny's eyes filled with understanding and sadness. She walked over to where he was standing and put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He felt her small warm hands making circles on his back in a claming sort of way. He broke his cold exterior and held her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and shut his eyes tightly. They stood that way for a long while, until it started to rain and the two parted, saying quick goodbyes and making plans for the next day. Draco walked resolutely towards his common room, expecting to see his father waiting for him. It was not in Draco's common room that Draco would find his father. Instead, he bounded lightly up the stairs to his dorm. There, as expected his father was waiting for him. Luicus Malfoy was standing in front of the window that separated Draco's bed from Crab's. Draco walked heavily on the floorboards, hoping to interrupt his father. Luicus turned around on his heel, his cold eyes focusing on Draco. He twisted his mouth into what was for him, a smile.  
  
"Draco, my dear boy. So good of you to come.though it was later than I expected."  
  
"Hullo father." Draco said in a low voice. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful sir, but I do have some studying to do. Could we chat some other time?" Draco was trying his hardest not to throw the bastard against the wall in rage, and Luicus seemed to know it. In three large strides, Luicus closed the space between them.  
  
"Now now boy, don't play dumb. You know exactly why I'm here, and I am not about to leave without addressing the issue." Luicus said in a soft hiss. Draco stood his ground.  
  
"No sir, you might have to spell it out for me." Draco said calmly. Luicus grinned again, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"The issue is you fooling around with a goddamn weasel!" Luicus's rage seemed to be beyond him, he was now yelling. Draco sighed and hung his head.  
  
"What the hell does it have to do with you? I mean you never cared before who I went out with." Draco asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what it has to do with me! You are a Malfoy, you are my son, and you are with a Weasley whore! How is it not any of my business?"  
  
With this Draco's temper broke.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that!" Draco yelled in Luicus's face. Luicus smiled once again.  
  
"Or what? What are you going to do Draco? You know very well the power I hold. One word and your pretty little whore could be gone. One word from me and she's no where to be found. One little word from me and her pretty little throat is -" and with this Luicus took a slim finger made a movement across Draco's throat "- slashed. How tragic that would be. I am a reasonable man of course, so I will make a deal with you. You end it with her now and she stays untouched. You continue with her and well, she may become unavailable. Do you understand?"  
  
Through Draco's terror he nodded mutely. Luicus smiled.  
  
"Besides, you initiation is going to be happening this summer. You wouldn't want a girlfriend to screw that up now would you?"  
  
"You know I've never given a shit about that deatheater crap you do. I would much rather just be left out of it." Draco said through gritted teeth. Luicus smile faded.  
  
"We'll see about that boy. I will be leaving now. Good day son." Luicus walked swiftly away from his son, towards the exit of the dorm before Draco spoke up.  
  
"How did you know about me and Ginny?" Draco yelled. Luicus stopped and swiveled around.  
  
"Funny how one little peak through a door at a certain party gave me all of the information I needed. Not to mention having the whole school talking to their parents about you flouncing about with her." Luicus said nonchalantly. Draco glared at him before Luicus walked swiftly through the door. Draco then went through everything his father had said, and landed on his threat about Ginny. He began to shake slightly. His father did have such power, and he it was a matter of no question that his father would use it. Draco sat, still shaking, on the edge of his bed.  
  
That night Draco went through every way he could possible stop his father, and found only one possible answer. The next morning his mind had made up his decision for him, even if his heart wanted desperately to change it. He was going to break it off with Ginny. 


	3. The Unthinkable and Harry's joy

Chapter three: The unthinkable  
  
****************************************  
  
Ginny sat waiting nervously the next morning. She was sitting on a cold bleacher, with only a cup of coffee in her hand to warm her. The cup of coffee she had picked up for Draco sat beside her, losing its warmth quickly. She had brought the cloak this time, and her gloves and scarf, but she was still freezing. Her hair was hanging in silky layers down to the middle of her back. She sipped her coffee again, he eyes still searching the field for Draco. She was caught of guard when she heard his familiar husky voice behind her. She stood up and turned around quickly. Draco was watching her as he walked down bleachers to get to her. His voice was cold and his eyes even colder. Ginny's bright smile faded. Draco was finally standing beside her and he sat down. Ginny followed suit.  
  
"Was it that bad? Last night I mean, with your father?" Ginny asked. She was searching his face for any sign of emotion, but found none.  
  
"No. I need to talk to you about something though. We need to break up Ginny. I'm sorry I got involved with you in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking. We are two different people and it can't work." Draco's voice was soft and cold. Ginny's face fell instantly upon hearing those words. Draco saw her face and wanted to comfort her, to hold her and tell her he loved her, but his mind knew that he was protecting her. Ginny's voice was croaky as if forcing the words out.  
  
"What? Draco, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. I was just using you. You've got to understand that. It was just a game for me and you took it seriously." Draco kept all emotion out of his face and voice, trying desperately to hold back from comforting her. Ginny's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"A game? It was just a game to you? How is this a game to you? For God's sake Draco, explain this to me." Ginny was talking desperately, trying to hold on to her sanity.  
  
"I don't have anything else to explain. I'm going now. I'm sorry it didn't work out." Draco said as he walked away from her, turning his back to her, hoping to get the image of her out of his mind. As he walked his depression and hurt settled over him. He had reasoned with himself that he would rather have her hurt than dead, but breaking up with her still wasn't easy.  
  
Ginny sat, shocked, scared, and hurt. She cried freely as she watched him go. The wind whipped her hair and her eyes stung from crying. Ginny sat for nearly three hours, not caring how much time was passing her by, not caring who might be looking for her. Eventually she saw a strong frame walking through the rain towards her covered in a thick cloak. Her tears were gone, and she was simply in a state of calm hurt. She could only make out the person once he sat next to her and lowered his cloak. Not looking at her, Harry spoke out into the wind.  
  
"Breakups are a bitch huh?" He said quietly. Ginny smiled faintly from the irony of it as she looked at him. She moved slightly closer to him. They sat for a moment saying nothing, then Harry put his arm around her shoulders silently pulling her to his side. Ginny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You'll get through this kiddo." Harry said. Ginny's smiled faded as she began to cry again. Harry held her tight, wanting to squeeze all of the pain away. He still loved her, even if she didn't love him. He knew she needed a friend now, and he knew that he was the only one who would come to her side after her being with a Slytherin, which somehow the whole school new about. Ginny cried harder.  
  
"I was so happy Harry. I was so happy." Ginny said through her tears. Harry rocked her slightly. He grimaced a bit, wishing once again that he had her love, wishing he was the one who had made her happy. Ginny didn't seem to notice who she was saying this to and continued to cry. It took every ounce of strength Harry had to comfort her when he himself was getting over his own pain.  
  
That night, Harry helped Ginny to bed, their bed. Ginny was so tired that she couldn't even climb the stairs to her own dorm, from the day of crying. Harry had stayed by her side the whole time, and when she fell asleep in his arms he decided it was time to take her to bed. She was still half asleep when he laid her onto the bed softly. He took off her shoes and cloak and pulled the covers around her, tucking her in as if she would a child. Ginny moaned softly. Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Ginny's eyes fluttered open as she felt the gentle pressure of his lips. Harry moved back and noticed her looking up at him.  
  
"Sorry. I was just kissing you good night." Harry whispered. Ginny looked at him intently and then, not knowing what she was doing, kissed him. Harry was taken by surprise but let her kiss him. He felt so happy, so calm as his old girlfriend kissed him. Harry moaned as he moved her back slightly and leaned over her on the bed, kissing her deeply. Ginny deepened the kiss even further. Harry's hands went to the hem of her top, pulling it over her head. Ginny wasn't wearing a bra and Harry sighed as he saw her. Ginny reached up and kissed him again. Her hands began to drift towards his belt, and she undid it hastily. They continued to kiss as both undressed fully. Harry was still on top of Ginny, loving the feeling of her naked skin next to his. He moaned as he positioned himself above Ginny, ready to take her virginity. He broke the kiss and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Are you sure about this Ginny?" Harry asked softly. Ginny nodded at him. Harry pushed into her in one strong movement. Ginny screamed and Harry stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry whispered desperately.  
  
"It's ok. Keep going, you feel so good." Ginny moaned.  
  
With a few quick thrusts Harry came and Ginny screamed. Both collapsed instantly to tire for anything else. The next morning Ginny woke feeling the same strong arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and tried desperately to piece together the events of the night before. She looked over at Harry, still holding onto her tightly. She then looked down at her own body. Both of them were naked, and the soreness between Ginny's legs confirmed her fear of what they had done last night. Ginny stood up softly, not wanting to wake Harry. She was unsuccessful however. Harry sat up, looking around and looking at Ginny with interest.  
  
"What the hell.what are we doing here?" Harry asked sleepily. Ginny snorted.  
  
"You don't even want to know. Look, whatever happened was a mistake so lets just forget about ok?" Ginny said tiredly. Harry nodded and muttered "right". Ginny got her cloths quickly, and with a sheet still wrapped around her, walked into the bathroom. She cried softly, thinking of what she had done with Harry, but quickly got herself together and put her cloths on. She walked out of the connected bathroom to see Harry fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his shoes on. He looked up at her and noticed her crying. He walked to her and gave her a friendly hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny. I don't know what got into me last night. I know that it was completely wrong of me to take advantage of you like that."  
  
"It's not your fault Harry. I wasn't completely out of it, I knew what I was doing. I just feel so empty you know? Harry, please let's just completely forget this." Ginny said through her tears. Harry nodded.  
  
For the next week Harry was Ginny's only strength. He was only a friend, and he knew it, but he also felt a sense of duty towards her. They were friends and companions. They didn't share a bed anymore, but they were still very close. Ginny was thankful for Harry being her friend, especially when her own brother wouldn't speak to her for dating Draco for the short weeks she had. Harry tried to get them to speak to one another but it was of no use, Ron simply refused. Ginny was very lonely without having Draco by her side, even with Harry being her friend.  
  
Draco was a living hell once again. He missed Ginny so much, but was unable to even get near her. He missed everything about her; her soft figure pressed close to his, the sound of her voice telling a joke, her laugh, her smile, her hair, he missed it all. His father was sending him weekly letters, most of which ended with Luicus telling him to remember the deal they had made. The only thing keeping Draco away from Ginny was the threat of his father harming her in anyway. He saw her in the hallways, and each time he wanted to speak with her but couldn't.  
It was three weeks after Draco had broken up with Ginny when he finally cracked. His love for her was getting the best of him, and he needed a kiss, a hug, a word, something to get him by. It was like an addiction, and she was his drug. Finally, one day when she was sitting in the library finishing her homework, Draco made his move. He slid into a chair next to her. Ginny looked up and frowned. She looked at him with sadness.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said, trying hard to sound tough. Her eyes however told it all. Draco looked into them deeply, wanting to unlock the girl he used to know.  
  
"Don't be like that Ginny." Draco said softly. Ginny's cold exterior was softened a bit. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" Draco asked.  
  
"What, you mean about games?" Ginny said coolly. Draco's heart broke into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Please." He said softly. Ginny looked at him for a moment, then nodded, letting him lead her into a room off the side of the library. Draco shut the door behind them and turned to face Ginny with her arms crossed in front of her. Draco moved closer to her and Ginny moved back slightly, as if she word afraid of him.  
  
"Please Ginny, don't act like that. I'm not going to hurt you." Draco whispered.  
  
"Am I supposed to believe that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No but - " Draco started as he was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"You damn straight I'm not gonna believe that. What do you expect Draco?" Ginny's voice had risen to a loud tone. Her anger and hurt seeped through her veins as if poison. Draco walked towards her until she was backed against a wall. He looked at her with his clear grey eyes, and Ginny's heart broke. He began to speak in a tone with such desperateness that she listened intently.  
  
"I want to hold you, but I can't. I want to kiss you but I can't. I want to hear you laugh, but I can't. I want to be with you, but I can't. I want you so much it hurts, and I can't have you. I'm sorry that I can't, I'm so sorry. But you have to believe me when I say that I didn't want things to be like this at all. All I've been able to think of since that say on the bleachers is you. All I wanted to do was be with you. Please believe me, please." Draco's voice was soft and full of desperation, and Ginny was already finding it hard to hold back her tears. She managed to choke out what she was trying to say.  
  
"Why, if you wanted me so much, did you break up with me?" Her eyes never left his and Draco answered quickly.  
  
"My father, he threatened me, about you. He told me he would.that he would kill you. I couldn't let that happen. I thought that the only way to keep you safe was to break it off. It was like choosing between your life and my happiness, and it was a no brainer." Draco continued his gaze and Ginny, realization coming over her, hugged Draco tightly. Draco held her to him, remembering the feeling of it. Ginny began to cry.  
  
"I missed you so much, you have no idea." She sobbed. Draco smiled and held her even tighter, with one final squeeze before he let her go.  
  
"We have to decide something Ginny, today." Draco said, his voice turning serious. Ginny wiped her eyes softly and looked up at him.  
  
"We have to decide if this is what we want, being a secret. I mean, if were not then it would be risking your life, and if we are a secret - " Draco was cut of by Ginny.  
  
"It will be risking our sanity. Don't you see Draco; look at what it will do to us. I can't handle that, all that worry, looking over my shoulder every second, wondering if some one has found out. I just can't do it." Ginny finished with her voice fading. Draco nodded.  
  
"I know, but you, I can't risk you. If I ever lost you.I wouldn't know what to do." Draco said softly, trying to force Ginny to understand.  
  
"I'm willing to risk it Draco. Please, I can't run around with you in secret. I just want things the way they were." Ginny looked at him with pleading, and Draco nodding, complied.  
  
"Alright. We'll just have to be careful I guess." Draco said lamely. Ginny hugged him close to her, loving the smell on him, the smell she could remember so well.  
At dinner that night, Draco and Ginny appeared as a couple again. They walked into the great hall, silently and holding hands. They were used to the looks they received and simply sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, away from every one. Harry looked at Ginny with shock, and Ron pretended not to notice her. Draco however was attempting a conversation with Ginny as she filled her plate with food. Draco watched her with amusement as she put a large portion of mashed potatoes and gravy on her plate. Ginny was concentrating fully on the food as Draco spoke.  
  
"I was just thinking that maybe we could stay over night in Hogsmead one weekend.I mean Dumbledore's not that strict on his policies, and plus it would be and awesome weekend.Ginny?" Draco spoke with difficulty holding back his laughter as Ginny scarfed down her mashed potatoes. Ginny looked up from her plate when Draco said her name.  
  
"What?" she said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"I was just trying to get your attention, but it seems that the potatoes have it all." Draco joked. Ginny smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry for some reason, I feel like I haven't eaten for ages." Ginny said in confusion. Draco frowned.  
  
"That's weird, you ate plenty this morning." Draco answered.  
  
"How do you know how much I ate? This morning we weren't even talking." Ginny said softly. Draco looked away.  
  
"Well, as previous mentioned, you are the best looking women I have ever seen and I can't keep my eyes off of you. I see you all the time and I know how much you ate this morning." Draco said.  
  
"Ok, that is sweet and everything, not to mention slightly scary, but please go on about the next Hogsmead weekend." Ginny said, once again divulging into her massive amount of potatoes. Draco grinned and continued talking.  
That night Ginny slept in her dorm and Draco in his, despite their reunion. Ginny was not sleeping soundly however and was disturbed by a vivid dream. All she could see was man in a cloak looming over a pale haired boy in a bed. The man was holding his wand, and while the boy was still asleep he yelled "stupefy". The boy was being dragged by the man and the carried away to a place Ginny did not know. It was a large home, almost a castle. The boy woke up and he was in a dungeon. He yelled and kicked fiercely. Ginny was only seeing bits and pieces of what seemed to be a long chain of events.  
  
Ginny woke with a start looking around wildly. She then realized it was a dream, a terrible dream, but still just a dream. She closed her eyes softly, still scared by the almost too real dream. She knew that boy, knew him, loved him. It was Draco, she knew it was. Ginny sat up instantly and ran to Harry's dorm. She opened his curtains hastily and sat on his bed beside his sleeping form. It was still dark out, and Ginny couldn't see a damn thing. She shut the curtains around them, still sitting crossed legged beside him. She placed a silencing charm around them, insuring no one could hear their conversation. She then woke Harry with a shove and whisperings of his name. Harry woke groggily and looked at Ginny in confusion.  
  
"What the hell Ginny.it's two in the morning."  
  
"I know I know, I'm sorry. Look I need your help with something ok, you've got to help me Harry." Ginny said quickly.  
  
"What is it then? Hurry up if your gonna wake me up" Harry mumbled irritably. He loved Ginny, but he still loved his sleep.  
  
"It was this dream Harry. This awful dream about Draco. Some one was taking him Harry, taking him to this place.and then a dungon! Harry, it was so real, it was like seeing.what it it?...the teleivisino? Is that what it's called? It was like a whole bunch of pictures. But then I knew it was Draco, I knew it was real." Ginny finished breathlessly from her rambling. Harry looked at her in shock.  
  
"You woke me up because of a dream about your once - again boyfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"It wasn't just that though, it was the feeling. Harry I think something happen just now, just a while ago. I think someone took Draco. I need you to help me find him, just to make sure he's still here at school. Please Harry." Ginny was looking at him desperately and Harry shook his head.  
  
"The things I do for you.well go get dressed then" Harry said has he got out of bed. Ginny smiled and ran back to her dorm. She found a pair of tight, boot cut, faded muggle jeans and pulled them on. She frowned as she had a bit of difficulty zipping them up. She supposed she had just gained a bit of weight. She then grabbed for a tight black t- shirt that fitted very well with the jeans. She considered putting her hair up but simply brushed it and left it hanging silkily down her shoulders. She grabbed pair of worn leather boots and laced them up tightly. Ginny took a backpack and packed it with crackers and a bottle of water in case they got into any kind of trouble, she wasn't sure where they would have to go if Draco wasn't in his room. She threw in a blanket and a jacket too. Finally she walked quickly back to Harry's dorm shutting her own dorm door behind her. Harry was just putting his shoes on when she walked in. He was wearing muggle jeans and a t - shirt as well. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Almost ready then?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah.what do you have a back pack for?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I just put a bit of food and a jacket, just in case, you know." Ginny answered. She supposed it was a bit stupid to pack such things when they were only leaving the dorm to walk around the school, but she felt better doing it.  
  
"Right. Ok, lets get a move on then." Harry said. He stood and led the way as they walked down the stairs to the common room. As they were about to push through the portrait hole Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and turned him around. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate this. You've been there for me through so much, and I can't even imagine getting through any of this without you. Thank you Harry." And with this Ginny reached up and gave Harry a hug. Harry closed his eyes and squeezed her tightly, wishing that she was his. He screwed his eyes shut trying to concentrate on what they needed to do. They broke the hug and Harry continued out of the portrait hole. Neither spoke as they made their way down to the Slytherin dungeons.  
Draco was sitting in a well known dungeon of his families. The Malfoy's had only a few dungeons below their manor, but this one was one of the worst. It was cold and damp and his father had locked him in there with only a bit of water. Draco was only in his flannel pajamas and no top, and he was freezing. He shivered slightly as he heard the door to the dungeons open. The bars on his cell shook slightly as the door slammed shut. He saw is father walked swiftly into view. His father, looking at him, sneered.  
  
"I told you boy.even made you a deal. This is what happens when you disobey me." His father said this as he stood in front of the cell, examining his nails. Draco looked at him with hatred.  
  
"It hardly matters. Ginny's safe. Do whatever the fuck you want to me, but Ginny's safe and she will find me." Draco said. His father smiled.  
  
"She'll find you? You know there were more than one reason why I took you and not her, and one of them was that you will never know if she even tried to find you. After Harry Potter graduates she'll have their baby, and they'll live happily ever after. She won't even wonder about you." Luicus said softly, bearing his teeth at his son.  
  
"What the hell are you on about? Ginny's not having Harry's baby! Ginny's going to find me, and my guess is you'll be locked up for kidnapping your own son." Draco said loudly.  
  
"That's were your wrong boy. Ginny is having a baby. At this very moment she is three weeks pregnant." Luicus smiled evily. Draco's mouth hung open.  
  
"She's.she's not. We never.made love." Draco said quietly.  
  
"And did you really think she would stay a virgin with Potter running around taking care of her why you pretended to not love her? Honestly Draco, I thought I taught you better than that." Luicus said still smiling. Draco tried to grab hold on what little sanity he had left.  
  
"No. Ginny would never, ever do that." Draco said shaking his head.  
  
"She wouldn't hmm?" Luicus asked.  
  
"No. Never." Draco said resolutely.  
  
"Well, I will admit in having some part in it of course, but she did want to do it, it was only a matter of time. I just sped things up a bit." Luicus said, once again looking down at his nails. Draco stood up quickly, walked over to were his father was standing in front of the bars and grabbed his father's collar and pulled him up against the cell bars.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Draco yelled in his father's face. Luicus sneered.  
  
"Just a spell, a simple little lust spell on Potter and your whore. The impregnating charm was easy, especially with her so drowsy from crying over you. They don't even know Draco. She has no idea that she's pregnant. Won't it be funny when she finds out?" Luicus smiled slightly. Draco dropped him and sat down in the corner of his cell. His confusion and anger was settling over him.  
  
"How long are you going to keep me here?" Draco asked in a flat dead voice.  
  
"Only for a few months. Dumbledore, the old hag, knows of course. I just told him your mother missed you. He won't be expecting you back, I filled out all the proper paperwork." Luicus replied. Draco nodded. It was typical of his father to keep him in a dungeon, especially when Draco had disobeyed him.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Draco asked.  
  
"What else was there to do? You and Ginny will never be able to be together now and you know it. I needed you to be my heir, not some sissy in love with a muggle lover. Now, she and Potter will be a couple. You know that you couldn't stand her having his baby. It was the only way to get things to go the right way." Luicus said all this very matter of factly. Draco wanted to scream.  
  
"That won't happen. I love Ginny, no matter what. I don't care whose baby she has, it's not her fault any way. Your plan won't work." Draco said. Luicus paid him no mind, convinced his plan would in fact work. 


	4. The Plans

Chapter Four: The plans  
Ginny and Harry had tried everything to open the large stone snake that guarded the Slytherin common room, but nothing seemed to work. When Ginny, finally unhinged by her worry, began to scream and kick at the large snake Harry decided it was time to go. He dragged Ginny who was still screaming away from the snake and tried his best to calm her down.  
  
"Ginny.shhhhhh.it's ok, clam down, he's probably fine.GINNY!" Harry was saying. He finally resorted to yelling over her voice. Ginny quited and looked up at him.  
  
"He's fine. Calm down ok? We can't wake the whole damn school." Harry said once he had her attention.  
  
"But he's.he's gone.and I don't know..I don't know where he - " Ginny was trying her best to talk but her eyes were suddenly fluttering shut and her body was going limp in Harry's arms. Harry's eyes went wide as he picked Ginny up in his arms. She had fainted and Harry was incredibly worried. He carried Ginny quickly towards the medical wing, his worry for her increasing by the minute. The Hospital doors were open and Harry barged in yelling for Madame Pomfry. There wasn't another single soul the in Hospital wing. Harry placed Ginny on a nearby bed. He then ran quickly through the wing yelling for Madame Pomfry. He finally found her when she came out of what Harry assumed were her living quarters, dressed in a robe and night gown. Harry ran up to her and began speaking.  
  
"Madame Pomfry, it's Ginny Weasley, she fainted and I don't know why but it was really fast, she was yelling and stuff when it happened but other than that I can't even imagine why she would faint I mean she's really healthy - " Harry's ramblings were cut off by Madame Pomfry.  
  
"You best slow down lad, I can't understand a word your saying. Calm down and take me to Miss Weasley." Harry nodded and walked her to wear Ginny was lying passed out. Madame Pomfry instantly took out her wand and held the tip of it to Ginny's arm. She pocketed the wand with out looking at it and walked over to a wall lined with shelves. The shelves were filled with different bottles and jars, all of which contained potions. She grabbed a small bottle and poured its contents into a glass. Harry was standing over Ginny, holding her hand tightly in his. Madame Pomfry bustled over and poured a small amount of the liquid into Ginny's mouth. Ginny's eyes instantly fluttered open and she looked around at Harry and Madame Pomfry.  
  
"Wha.What happened?" she asked groggily. Madame Pomfry smiled.  
  
"That's good, very good, she's got stable perceptive clarity. You fainted dear, Mr. Potter hear brought you in her to me. Let's take a look.oh dear." Madame Pomfry had taken out her wand and was looking at it a bit like a muggle thermometer.  
  
"What is it Madame Pomfry?" Harry asked. Both Ginny and Harry were looking at her with interest. She looked between the two then said  
  
"Mr. Potter, I will be needing to speak with Miss. Weasley in private. Please wait outside in the hall."  
  
Harry frowned and looked at Ginny who nodded at him signifying for him to leave. Harry smiled slightly at her and walked out of the room. Madame Pomfry watched him go then turned to Ginny swiftly.  
  
"Ginny, dear, are you sexually active?" Madame Pomfry asked bluntly. Whatever Ginny was expecting, it certainly wasn't that.  
  
"No, I mean once, but that was a mistake." Ginny said shakily. Madame Pomfry nodded.  
  
"Ginny the test I ran was a simply one. I just checked you blood, and ran the test for the usual things; pregnancy, any illness, and cancer, just a backround check. The test came up positive for pregnancy. You are exactly three weeks pregnant. You fainted because you probably haven't been taking yourself as a pregnant woman should."  
  
Ginny heard but didn't believe. It was a bit like a dream. Draco was gone, and she was getting this news. The other thing completely dream like was the fact that it was Harry's baby. She and Draco had always planned to have children together.  
  
"This isn't suppose to happen, not like this. I'm only sixteen, I have one more year left here." Ginny said desperately. Her eyes were wide and her breath coming in short wisps.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, to break the news to you in this fashion. Now, there are a few things we need to take care of. You said that it was only one time, so you are positive of the father?" Madame Pomfry hated to put Ginny through the typical questions, but she was positive that they needed to be asked.  
  
"Yes, I am positive." Ginny answered quietly.  
  
"Alright. Now, there are a few options we have here. You don't need to make a decision tonight of course, but they are options. You can of course keep the baby, graduating early and marrying are counterparts of this option. The other choice you have is to abort the baby. I know that that would be the hardest option to consider, but you would be able to maintain a very normal life style. The third option is to have the baby and put it up for adoption." Madame Pomfry was speaking in a very soothing voice as she went through Ginny's choices. Ginny sat in a state of shock and listened.  
  
"Other than that, you are in wonderful health. You will need to start taking iron and folic acid supplements to keep yourself healthy. Pregnancy is very hard on a women's body, so you will need to take care of yourself. I also wanted to tell you Ginny that things will be alright. It is fairly common for girls your age to start having children. Muggles tend to wait longer, but even your own mother left school at your age when she had your brother." Madame Pomfry was looking at Ginny with sad eyes. The girl looked very young at the moment, much too young to be having a baby of her own. Ginny nodded silently, trying to understand everything she was hearing.  
  
"I am correct in assuming that Mr. Potter is the father then?" Madame Pomfry asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Would you like to tell him, or should I?" Mandame Pomfry asked.  
  
"No, I'll tell him." Ginny said softly.  
  
"Good. Arrangements will be made tomorrow to tell your parents and such. You needn't worry about that tonight however. I'll send Mr. Potter in. Also I'll fix you a sleeping draft to help you through the night. There are some pajama's I set out for you at the end of the bed there. I'll pull your curtain around so you can change, and then I'll send Mr. Potter in." Madame Pomfry said all this quickly. She closed the curtain and Ginny began to change. She first lifted her top over her head and took off her bra. She noticed a very slight change in her stomach. It was no longer concaved but flat. A tear slid down her cheek as she traced her hand over her stomach, wondering about the changes that could occur over the next few months. She quickly brushed the tear away when she heard the door to the wing open and Harry's heavy foot steps near her. She pulled the long white cotton night gown over her head just as he neared her bed.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry said softly.  
  
"Yeah." Said Ginny as she opened the curtain surrounding her bed to see Harry standing beside her. Ginny smiled slightly.  
  
"Hi." Harry said.  
  
"Hi. Harry, let me tell you about something, about why I fainted." and with this Ginny began to tell Harry of his child within her.  
Many miles from where Ginny was telling Harry of their child, Draco Malfoy was still locked inside a cell of the Malfoy Manor dungons. His father had left long ago, leaving Draco with his anger alone. He was drifting off to sleep when the thought of escaping to see Ginny came to him again. The last few months had gone by fast. Falling in love with Ginny was the best thing that ever happened to him, and now it seemed to all be falling down around him. His rage at his father could not be unleashed, or matched by his love for Ginny. The fact that Ginny was going to have Harry Potter's child was too much to bear. Over two hundred miles away from Harry yelling and shouting with joy of the news of his child, Draco Malfoy was slashing his own wrists with a small piece of glass he found on the floor. Over two hundred miles away from Harry kissing a shocked Ginny with joy surrounding him, Draco's pain was too much to bear.  
After Ginny had finished telling Harry everything she had waited a moment to see his reaction. She was still sitting in bed with the covers tucked around her when Harry began to whoop and yell "I'm a dad! I'm gonna be a father!" happily, and it had taken her by complete surprise. When they were together, Harry had confessed to her his want to have ten children, at least. Ginny had said she was fine with that as long as she finished school like her mother never got to. Harry had agreed and they had never made love for that reason. Now however, it seemed that Ginny being pregnant meant the world to Harry. After he finished shouting with joy, he ran back to Ginny's bed and knelt beside her, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, I know you don't love me, not like you love Draco, but I love you. I will always love you. Please, I'm begging you, with all of my heart, marry me. We can have this baby and by the time it comes we'll be able to have a home for it. I know you can't decide now, but please consider it." Harry finished breathlessly, smiling and looking into Ginny's eyes. Ginny's mouth opened in shock, but she was unable to reply. Harry stood up and bent down to kiss Ginny on the forehead. Harry began to walk out of the wing, still grinning like a fool when Ginny yelled.  
  
"You will come back tomorrow morning then, we need to discuss this!"  
  
"Of course, I'll be here at seven?" Harry responded.  
  
"Alright then." Ginny yelled back. She watched him finish the walk down the wing. Once he left and shut the door behind him Ginny fell back on the bed softly, feeling as if her whole world was toppling around her. She would have denied Harry such and idea yesterday, but now things were very different. Abortion was completely out of her mind. She wasn't sure that she, at least emotionally could survive such an event. She drifted to sleep with horrible images of Draco. Her love for him had not faded at all, but her circumstances had changed greatly. Sleep over came her that night surprisingly well.  
The next morning Ginny woke to the sight of Harry sitting by her bedside preparing her breakfast for her, just the way she liked it. He didn't notice her opening her eyes, and he continued to pepper her scambled eggs for her and butter her toast. Ginny smiled slightly and spoke.  
  
"Hello there." Her voice was soft but Harry jumped slightly anyway.  
  
"Oh, good morning. I started on your breakfast for you, I know how picky you are. Here you are." And with this Harry put a tray over Ginny's lap with what seemed to her a large amount of food for such an early meal. As sudden as some of her cravings came over her, her first wave of morning sickness washed over her. She held her hand to her mouth and quickly ran to the bathroom toilet. Harry raced after her and seeing her throwing up, pulled her hair out of her face. He patted her back slightly as Ginny heaved up anything remotely like food in her stomach. After she was done she walked back to the bed shakily. Harry flushed the toilet and followed her back.  
  
Once Ginny was back in bed, they began their decision making, starting with taking the food out of her sight. Ginny couldn't see Madame Pomfry any where.  
  
"I guess we need to talk about it, making decisions I mean." Ginny said. She still felt slightly nauseated and talking was a little hard.  
  
"Yes, we do. The first thing is if we are going to have it or not." Harry said. He bit his lip slightly as if nervous that she might not want to. Ginny looked at Harry sadly. She knew how much this meant to him, and how hard it would be for him to give a baby up. She also knew that she loved Draco more than life it's self. Ginny however was luckily saved by a much need distraction.  
  
"Already making plans are we?" asked a very alert, sparkling eyed Albus Dumbledore. Harry turned around and Ginny looked up. Albus smiled slightly at the young couple.  
  
"Yes professor. We do need to get a move on." Said Harry smiling. Ginny didn't say anything.  
  
"As much as I support early descion making, I do need to speak with Ginny alone Harry. Would you mind terribly waiting outside? Ron is out there too, waiting to see Ginny." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and said "sure" walking out of the Wing. Dumbledore sat in the chair next to Ginny's bed and looked intently at her.  
  
"I hear you are going to be a mother soon Miss. Weasley, congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Replied Ginny.  
  
"Unfortunately, it is not all congratulations. I do need to present you with a few things. First of all is a letter from a friend of yours, Draco Malfoy. I understand you two were very seriously involved. His father took Draco home yesterday. Draco didn't know he was going home of course, his father simply came and withdrawed him from our school. He graduated early because of his good grades, and as far as I know he is at home. I do know of Draco's home situation as I'm sure you do, but there was nothing I could do. Luicus Malfoy is his legal guardian. Anyhow, here is the letter. Draco himself wrote it and handed it to me." With this Albus handed a thick envelope to Ginny. Ginny took it gingerly in her hand, wondering if it was the last she was going to hear form him.  
  
"May I Professor?" Ginny asked, posed to open it.  
  
"Of course, I can wait." Dumbledore replied. Ginny opened the letter quickly and devoured it's words written by her love.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
If you are getting this letter then I am, by now, very far away from you. My father has come for me, and there is nothing I can do. I do not know what is going to happen Ginny, but I want you to always know that I love you, no matter what happens. It is my belief that I will be forced to join the Dark Lord very soon, and I regret this more than anything. Please if you ever can try to find me. I have no idea where I am going to be taken, I hoping to my home in Wales, but I will try my best to get back to you. I am so sorry Ginny. I wish that I was stronger for us, strong enough to get away from my father. I love you.  
  
-Draco  
  
Ginny read the letter twice to make sure she was reading it correctly. She then looked up at Dumbledore with wide eyes and spoke.  
  
"Professor, why does this letter sound as if he thinks he's going to die or something?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Probably because he is worried he will not see you again. I want you to listen carefully to me Ginny. You are young, and so is he, but he has been forced to grow up much faster than you but he still does not hold enough power to break free from his father. For example, even if Draco were to run away, he would be tracked and found by his father. He is only seventeen and is still a minor in the eyes of wizarding law. You must understand that I believe he loves you very much, but I also believe that circumstances are not in your favor. You are pregnant Ginny, and with Harry's baby."  
  
"I know Professor, but I love Draco, very much." Ginny said in exasperation.  
  
"I know Ginny dear, but Draco is gone and I fear he will not return to us for some time. Voldemort is rising again, and Draco will be forced to join him. You must make a decision that is best for you and Harry. I don't want to know, or understand why if you love Draco, are having Harry's baby. I am sure that it is a long and complicated mess, for I do not believe you to have wanted this to happen. However, it has happened and we do need to deal with it."  
  
With this Ginny nodded, fully understanding everything that had happened in the last day.  
  
"I understand Professor. I have also come to a decision. I love Harry, or at least I will try my best to love him with everything I have. Harry and I will marry and buy a home together." Ginny said this in a very final tone. She knew it was what she had to do, what was right.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her seriously. He knew he had practically forced her to make a decision, but her circumstances were all that would provide. He also knew that this was what was best for them.  
  
"But Professor, what are we going to do until Harry graduates? I mean, I am hoping we will marry quite soon, and I would not want to live away from my husband." Ginny was speaking in a soft tone now. It hurt to refer to Harry as her soon to be husband, and not Draco, but she knew she could live with it. She loved Harry, even if it wasn't like she loved Draco. It was also a way to cope with the pain.  
  
"Well, since it is only two months till he graduates, I was thinking you could stay with your family. After graduation Harry will live with you and your parents for a while till you find a home." Dumbledore smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Right Professor." Ginny answered. Dumbledore smiled and stood.  
  
"Well, I'll be leaving then. You might want to let Harry know of your decision." Albus winked at Ginny and walked quickly out of the wing. Harry almost as soon a Dumbledore left, came walking through the door. Ginny smiled as he stood beside her bed and took her small hand in his large, calloused one.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I've come to a decision. Harry James Potter, I would love nothing more than to be your wife and have our child." Ginny said softly, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he bent down to kiss her fully on the lips. Ginny smiled into the kiss slightly. Harry broke the kiss and looked at her intently.  
  
"I am so happy Ginny. You have no idea." Harry said smiling.  
  
"I am too. When is my family coming? I can't wait to tell them." Ginny asked. It was true, she really couldn't wait to tell them. She knew that they would be overjoyed. Her parents loved Harry, and in the Wizarding world it wasn't uncommon to marry this early in life.  
  
"Today at noon." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's in half and hour! The time has just flown. I need to get dressed. Oh and I think we should have the wedding as soon as possible, I really don't want to look fat in my wedding dress." Ginny spoke quickly getting out of bed and scrambling around trying to find her cloths. Harry smiled and helped her find them.  
  
At noon Harry and Ginny were waiting in the great hall for Ginny's parents to arrive. Ginny was wearing jeans and a dark blue sweater and Harry was wearing khakis with a red sweater. They looked like the perfect couple sitting together holding hands as they waited nervously. Harry was in a state of constant happiness and Ginny was trying to keep up. Her mind was concentrating on Harry, and how she was going to be a good wife to him. Her heart however, was mourning for Draco.  
  
When the clock struck noon, Molly and Arthur Weasley, accompanied by Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Percy walked through the large oak doors that opened into the great Hall. Ginny and Harry stood up instantly. Ginny smiled as her father gave her a hug first.  
  
"Hi Daddy." Ginny said softly.  
  
"Hullo Ginny dear." Her father responded. Out of the corner of her eye Ginny noticed her mother nearly suffocating Harry in a hug. She smiled and let go of her father. Harry and she switched parents and then hugged all four brothers in turn. Once the greetings were done, Harry was back a Ginny's side, gripping her hand tightly.  
  
"Dumbledore is meeting us in the common room, to discuss why you are all here." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Right then, we better get going." Said Arthur quickly, smiling at the young couple. Molly was looking nervous, wondering what was so important that Dumbledore himself needed to talk with them.  
  
Once they were all settled in the common room, which had been cleared out especially for the occasion, Dumbledore was the one to speak up. Ron was there as well.  
  
"Now that we are all here, Harry and Ginny have an important announcement which is the cause of this meeting. Harry, Ginny, would you like to share the news?" Dumbledore asked politely. Arthur and Molly were looking curiously at the two, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Yes, I think we will tell them ourselves." Said Harry. Ginny nodded at him and spoke.  
  
"Mom, Dad, everyone," Ginny nodded to her brothers. "Me and Harry are going to be having a baby in eight months. We got the news just last night."  
  
"We are also going to be marrying in a week's time." Harry said cheerfully.  
  
The reaction of Ginny's parents was exactly what Ginny had been expecting. Molly yelled a bit with happiness and Arthur exclaimed he was going to be a Grandfather. All of the brother's in turn shook hands with Harry, whispering a threat about hurting their baby sister, and kissed Ginny softly on the cheek. Molly and Arthur surrounded them with a big hug. Dumbledore watched on with a smile on his face. Ron gave Ginny a special smile and hug, saying  
  
"I knew you would make the right decision Gin." He then walked away sat back down on his chair. The reference to Draco caught Ginny off guard and her face fell. Harry didn't notice as he was discussing getting a job at the ministry with Ginny's father. Hermione finally got to Ginny and hugged her tightly. Ginny pretended to smile.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Listen, the wedding is in a week, and I have so much to plan. Dumbledore is letting us use the great Hall for the wedding, and he will be marrying us. But one thing I don't have, besides a dress, is a bride's maid. What I'm really asking is, will you be my maid of honor?" Ginny said this very breathlessly smiling. Hermione instantly grinned.  
  
"Oh my god! Of course I will. Oh this will be so much fun Ginny! But we have so much to plan." and with this Ginny and Hermione began a long conversation of gowns and dresses. They were interrupted by Dumbledore yelling over the noise they were all making.  
  
"As much as I hate, and I really do, to end this wonderful reunion, I must ask all of you who are not students, to leave. I know this is especially rude, but I'm afraid I have a lot of planning to do with Harry and Ginny. Not to mention I believe that a certain groom needs to go out and buy a certain ring." At this Dumbledore winked at Harry who grinned. Hermione and Ginny giggled slightly.  
Once Ginny's family had left, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone out to Hogsmead to "go but some candy" according to Harry, Ginny was left alone. Ginny knew Harry was out getting her ring, but pretending he was just getting candy made it even funner. The time to herself however was very dangerous. Her mind was naturally constantly with Draco, and she had read his letter a thousand times. She hadn't shown Harry the letter, and she knew she probably never would. The letter from Draco was the only piece of him she had left. Her sadness and tears were normal, and she knew it, but she still kept them well hidden. Dumbledore had made it quite clear to her that she was not going to be seeing Draco for some time, and she knew she had to get on with her life, even if it hurt this much. 


	5. The begnning

Chapter Five: The beginning  
That evening, after Harry had returned from his Hogsmead trip, he had escorted Ginny to dinner. It seemed as if he thought he was her husband already, and Ginny found it a bit annoying. Everyone at dinner congratulated them endlessly, wishing Ginny luck with her baby. Ginny had seen other older students before her being congratulated in the past years. Many muggle borns didn't understand why people where so supportive of such a marriage, but in the wizarding world it was more common for women to start having families at such an early age. Ginny was getting tired by the time she finally got to sit down and eat. She looked around her when she didn't see Harry sitting next to her and her eyes landed on him kneeling beside her. She grinned, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Virgina Weasley, I know you have already accepted, but I want to do this properly. Will you marry me?" Harry said solemnly. With this he opened a black velvet box which held a silver ring with a large, round diamond in the center, surrounded by three small diamonds on each side of the larger diamond. The crowd surrounding them stayed silent, waiting for Ginny's next actions. Ginny smiled and took the ring from the box and handed it to Harry, as proper wizarding custom. The two stood simultaneously and faced one another. Harry took Ginny's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Ginny grinned widely and hugged Harry. The people around them, mostly Gryffindors, began to cheer loudly. The custom was simple, but everyone in the wizarding world knew of it. Ginny wasn't to say anything during this custom, simply hand the ring back to Harry. The two were officially engaged. Ginny looked at the ring all through dinner. It seemed to sparkle and shine at her, as if winking merrily.  
  
"Harry, how on earth did you ever afford this?" Ginny asked halfway through dinner still looking at the ring.  
  
"I have some money from my parents you know, and the dealer gave me a good deal." Harry answered. "Now, stop looking at it or I'm gonna take it away." Harry joked smiling. Ginny grinned and put her hand on her lap under the table.  
That night Ginny slept in Harry's dorm with Harry. No one minded now that they were to be married, even Ron had only a little protest. Ginny however was feeling rather nervous. She didn't want Harry to suspect her sadness over Draco, and it was always easier to tell things like that about people in bed.  
  
Ginny was getting ready for bed when Harry came up behind her and hugged her tightly. Ginny stood up from washing her face and leaned back against his strong frame. She looked in the mirror at their reflection, and for a split second she saw Draco instead of Harry. Harry was looking at her through the mirror. His chest was bear and Ginny could feel his muscles through her thin cotton night gown. Tears filled her eyes and she broke away from Harry. She sat down on Harry's bed with a thud and put her face in her hands. Harry rushed over to her and sat beside her, holding her tightly. Ginny continued to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Ginny? What's the matter?" Harry asked quickly. Ginny looked up and him and spoke croakily.  
  
"I'm sorry.I just can't stop seeing him in my mind.I am just so worried about him." Ginny said. Harry understood instantly and his eyes grew sad. Ginny saw this and held onto him, not wanting to hurt him. Harry held her, knowing that he would never be enough.  
Wales is a cold country, at least for three quarters of the year, and this time of year was no exception. Draco shivered slightly as he walked towards his old Welsh castle. He was greeted by his mother running out of the castle to him and hugging him tightly. Draco dropped his bags and embraced his mother. His father stopped right behind them.  
  
"Hello Draco darling." Nacrassia said softly.  
  
"'Lo mum." Draco said flatly. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see his mother, but the pain of losing Ginny was too much to bear.  
  
"How was it at the Manor in England?" asked his mother softly.  
  
"Ting var fin more, men I er meget glad vaere hjem.(Things were fine Mother, but I am very happy to be home)" Draco answered in the language that was his first, Welsh. His mother frowned a bit, knowing all too well what was bothering her son.  
  
"A min sonn, ting blir bedre. Bekymr ikke seg over henne slik. Hun er fin, og De har hennes kjaerlighet. (Oh my son, things will get better. Do not worry about her so. She is fine, and you have her love.)" Draco's mother looked into his eyes sadly, wanting to take away his hurt. She knew of her husband's plans for her son and how that interfered with Draco's girlfriend. She gave Luicus a sharp glare as she ushered her son into the great castle. Luicus followed them resolutely, fully ready for his wife's wrath.  
  
Draco was in such a state of depression, that it all seemed hopeless to him. His father wasn't letting him out of his grip, and Draco couldn't even find a plan to escape. That night his father had dragged him out of bed, he had begged Dumbledore to help him. When Dumbledore told him that there was nothing he could with Luicus alive, Draco begged him to take care of Ginny. His own words to Dumbledore haunted him.  
  
"Take care of her! Please Professor, please take care of her, whatever it is she needs, take care of her."  
  
Draco had yelled this to Dumbledore as his father dragged him out of bed. Dumbledore had wanted to do stop it but was in the eyes of the law, powerless. Luicus Malfoy was Draco's father, and even Dumbledore could not stop him. Dumbledore had made a promise to Draco to give Ginny his letter and to take care of her.  
  
The following week was the most exciting of Ginny's life. It was also the most pain filled. Ginny had been fitted, and bought her wedding gown which now hung in Harry's closet. Her things were moved from her old dorm, and packed to be transported to the Burrow. The Great Hall had been decorated with white flowers of every kind, and there were only a few isles of chairs to accommodate the small wedding. Ginny and Harry had decided that only family and Hermione would be present at the wedding, but the reception would be much larger. Harry was to wear classic wizarding robes for the occasion, though Ginny would wear a muggle dress. The dress was simple and elegant. It was pure white and made of silk. The dress was more of a slip than a dress, but Ginny looked beautiful in it. She hadn't allowed Harry to see her in it, but Harry was almost greatful for this. Seeing Ginny in the dress for the first time on their wedding day would be extrodinary. Hermione was to wear a simple light pink dress, much like Ginny's as the maid of Honor. Ron was also wearing black robes as the best man. The wedding was all planned by that Saturday, and Ginny was feeling nervousness run through her.  
  
As Ginny looked in the mirror in her wedding dress, only a few minutes from her wedding, she felt the pang of sadness for Draco overcome her again. Her hair was up in a bun and her veil fell behind her for nearly ten feet. Her mother and Hermione were adjusting the veil behind her and talking about what a beautiful wedding it was going to be. Ginny was smiling slightly, remembering how she and Draco had planned their wedding. Suddenly, as if the time had sped up miraculously, Ginny's father was tapping her arm telling her it was time. Ginny gulped nervously and held her father's out stretched arm. The white curtains hiding them from view were opened and Ginny gasped slightly upon seeing the path that was made out of pink rose petals that led to Harry standing smiling at Ginny at the end of the walk. Ginny smiled nervously and walked to the bridal march down the isle with her father.  
  
Harry's mind was reeling as he saw Ginny walking gracefully towards him. She had never looked more beautiful in his opinion, and he couldn't even imagine his life without her. Ginny smiled slightly at him and he grinned widely. Ron was at his side looking at his sister walk down the isle as well.  
  
Once Ginny had finished the walk down the isle and was standing beside Harry in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at the two. Ginny's father was standing on the other side of Ginny, ready to give her away. Dumbledore began the ceremony instantly.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two people, and I must ask before I continue that if you object to this marriage, you speak now or forever hold your peace." Dumbledore paused slightly, then continued upon hearing no comments continued.  
  
"Then we will proceed with the ceremony. Do you, Harold James Potter, take Virginia Ann Weasley to be your wife forever until the day that you die, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, and through good and bad?" Dumbledore waited for Harry's reply. Harry looking intently at Ginny said  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Virginia Ann Weasley take Harold James Potter to be your husband forever until the day that you die, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, and through good and bad?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by the decree of magical marriage, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may know present your wife with her ring Harry." Harry quickly got the ring from Ron and once again slipped it on her finger. Ginny was already wearing her engagement ring, but the band was thin and made of silver. Once it was on Ginny's finger with her engagement ring the silver magically bonded together, making the band of the original ring wider. Ginny smiled and looked up at Harry, and Harry grinned widely back. Ginny's grin however was not long winded, for only a second later, the thought of Draco was once again over powering her mind.  
Draco sat quietly in the huge library of his Welsh home, simply looking into the fire that was his only source of light. He sipped again from a large brandy glass containing a small portion of liquor. His father hated Draco having a non - Slytherin girlfriend, but drinking while he was home on vacation was absolutely fine. His father had once told Draco  
  
"I don't care what the hell you do boy; drink, do drugs, whatever, but don't you dare go and hang around with mudblood slime!"  
  
Draco smirked remembering the words almost morbidly. His father was a rotten bastard, and Draco knew it. Draco's mind wandered, as it did so often, back to Ginny. The way she looked, as if surrounded by a angelic sort of light, always amazed Draco. Now, the vision of her was fading in his mind. He missed her with every ounce of his being. He had thought of contacting her, but the pain this would evoke was great. Hearing from her would be like bringing her, and the loss of her fresh in his mind.  
  
Ginny sat up in Harry's large king size bed late that night. Harry had insisted that they sleep in the same room on their wedding night, though Ginny simply wanted to be left alone. They had kissed for a few moments, but when Harry wanted to go further, Ginny stopped him. Harry had been upset but understanding. Now he was asleep beside her, his arm thrown over his face as if protecting himself. Ginny had always found this peculiar, but Harry insisted it was nothing. Yet when Ginny mentioned his form of sleeping, Harry took a rigid stance. Ron had once explained to Ginny that Harry was probably natural protective from the great loss early on in life. Ginny looked over at Harry as she sat with her knees up to her chest, wondering how on earth she was going to pull off being his wife. Ginny sighed and looked away from Harry, towards the window that was pouring light through the room. Her mind, as it almost always did, drifted to Draco. She sat up quickly, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from her nightstand, and began to write.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I know you must be far from here by now; it has been nearly two weeks since you left. I got your letter from Dumbledore, and I have read it over and over, the parchment is wore and creased. I miss you, and I love you. I have something to tell you, but it is not easy. Harry and I are married. It was not a decision I wanted to make, but it was one that was needed. I am pregnant Draco, a month pregnant in fact. It is Harry's baby. I am so sorry that I never told you about the one night with me and Harry. It was so odd, it seemed like we couldn't even control ourselves. I was trying to find you, the night that I found out about my baby. Harry is happy, and I am too to a certain extent. I wish nothing more than for it to be your baby instead of his. I am rambling by now, and I have no clue how to put this in a better way. I do not know if this will even reach you, but I need to write this. I want you to know that I wish nothing more than to be with you, for things to be the same as they were before. Please do not be angry with me, but I need to try to make things work with me and Harry, for this baby. You hold all of my love, and you always will, but life has taken a different path. I love you. Please write me when you get this.  
  
Love, Ginny  
Ginny finished the letter with a flourish, and sent it with Hedwig instantly. Her eyes followed the white owl as it flew quickly. Her letter had been silly, rambling, and desperate and Ginny knew it. She needed Draco to understand, and she needed to know that he was safe. Ginny sighed as she felt guilt flowing over her. Here she was on her wedding night to the famous Harry Potter, and she was sending letters to Draco.  
  
The other reason for writing Draco, was to tell him about Harry and she herself before the newspapers had gotten to him. The Daily Prophet had down a large piece on the wedding, including pictures of Harry and Ginny standing together. Harry had been behind Ginny, his hands around her waist resting on her stomach. Ginny had seen the pictures and had to admit that they looked like the perfect couple. Ginny's veil had been swept back with her hair flowing around her. She had been smiling, tough not as wide as Harry who's grin was taking up the whole picture. The article had mentioned their baby and it's due date. Harry had commented on hoping it was a little boy.  
  
Ginny looked over to wear Harry was still sleeping, and joined him in bed. Ginny slid over beside him and snuggled close, smelling his scent. It smelled of soap, and grass, and boy. She knew that smell, the boy smell. Boy's always had a very boyish smell, like sweat, grass, and faintly of soap. Ginny smiled as she curled up closer. Harry jolted and Ginny felt him jerk. She sat up a bit, her smile gone looking at him. Harry was looking around at her with wide eyes. He grinned upon seeing her and pulled her tight to him, spooning her. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as they drifted off to sleep.  
The day after the wedding Ginny was ready to board the Hogwarts express with her parents back to the Burrow. Harry was standing with her beside the train, holding her close to him. Ginny's arms were closed around his neck and she was holding onto him for dear life. She was very nervous about being away from him for the two months that she would be. Her parents were wonderful, but they weren't Harry. Harry sighed into Ginny's hair and whispered  
  
"I'll miss you love."  
  
"I already miss you." Replied Ginny breaking away from him slightly and looking up into his eyes. He was her best friend, and she wasn't too crazy about being away from him for so long. Harry smiled sadly and let her go.  
  
"You'd better go.the train's gonna leave soon." Harry said. Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she stared at him. She quickly reached up and kissed him on the cheek before turning to run to the train. Once in the train, Ginny joined her parents silently crying. She looked out the window and saw Harry waving to her. She smiled through her tears and waved back.  
  
The letter sent by Ginny was sitting unceremoniously beside Draco on the end table next to his large armchair in the library/ He looked at it and, not even daring to open it, sat watching it. His pain kept him at bay, but only for moment, for the next thing he knew, he was tearing it open greedily. He focused his eyes and read the letter.  
  
After reading the fateful words from Ginny, Draco's rage at the world overcame him. He threw the brandy glass, no empty, across the room were it landed with a crash aginst the wall. He then began to sob uncontrollable, not being able to stop the pain that gushed through him.  
  
Luicus Malfoy stood in the doorway of the room, smirking as he watched his weakend son. He knew that the news of Ginny's marriage would unhinge Draco terribly, and he could hardly wait till his son's bitterness had settled in. He also knew that making Draco this depressed would only spur the boy to join the ranks of Voldemort and bring havoc to the wizarding world.  
Ginny sat staring out the window as she eagerly waited for Harry's arrivial. She was now two months pregnant, and she felt huge. Harry's graduation from school was a joyful time, and he, Ron, and Hermione would be coming home shortly for a small party that the Weasley's would plan for them. Ginny sighed as she continued to peer out the window, looking for Harry and her brother who would be flying in from Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny sat up as she saw three figures, all flying towards the Burrow. She smiled and yelled  
  
"Mum! Mum! They're here!" and stood, with some difficulty, from the chair she had been sitting in. She was wearing a dress that Madame Malkin had made especially for Ginny that was made to fit her perfectly through out her preganacy. The small bulge in her stomach was becoming more obvious every day, and she couldn't wait for Harry to see her, as he hadn't since the last time she was at Hogwarts two months ago. Ginny walked quickly, or as quickly as a pregnant woman can, outside. She stood looking up at the trio flying quickly towards her. She waved as she looked up and saw Harry looking down at her. Harry swerved and flew down quickly. Once he was close enough to the groud, through still several feet from Ginny, he jumped off his broom and ran towards her. Once to Ginny, Harry grinned and picked her up quickly, swinging her around in his arms. Ginny smiled and held on to Harry. Mrs. Weasley was now standing outside, looking at the happy couple as they embraced. She looked caught between happiness, and worry.  
  
"Harry, dear, don't hold her so tightly." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. Ginny smiled as Harry let go of her and smiled down at her. He didn't kiss her, for now Ron and Hermione were looking at them as well. He instead looked down at the small bulge and smiled even wider. He took his large hand and held it to her stomach softly. Ginny saw the happiness in his eyes, and tried for all the world, to keep Draco out of her mind. Ron, grinning widely, bustled up and said  
  
"Now Harry, you can't keep Gin all to yourself!" and quickly hugged Ginny softly. Harry frowned slightly, wanting to do exactly what Ron told him not to do. Ginny smiled softly  
  
"Ron, I'm not made of glass."  
  
"I know, but we don't want little Harry Jr. here to be hurt." Ron said playfully letting go of Ginny. Ginny smiled as Hermione next hugged Ginny. After Mrs. Weasley had finished hugging the trio, all five went inside to the rest of the Weasley family who were waiting to congradulate them all on graduating.  
  
For most of the evening Harry had Ginny glued to his side. He was often holding her to his side, or grasping her hand tightly. Ginny was excited and happy that Harry was home, but was also torn between her ongoing sadness about Draco, who had still not written her back. The evening was long, and Ginny quickly tired through cake, congradulations, and appearances, as more than just the family had been at the party. Finally, Harry had insisted to the crowd that he needed to get to sleep, and he and Ginny exited to Ginny's room.  
  
Ginny's room was small, but comfy with a few over - stuffed chairs and a small fireplace. Her bed was only full size, and she was wondering how Harry and she would sleep in that bed without knocking one another off it. As soon as Harry shut the door behind him, he almost toppled Ginny by kissing her fiercly. Ginny was taken aback and stumbled aginst the wall as Harry held onto her tightly, kissing her with all his might. Ginny soon relaxed into the kiss. Harry stopped and panted slightly.  
  
"Sorry, It's just that I haven't seen you forever, or at least it feels like forever. Oh god I missed you Ginny." Harry moaned slightly as he kissed Ginny every where that he could reach; her neck, cheek, ear, any where. Ginny smiled slightly and moaned as Harry began to unbutton her dress. Ginny stopped him quickly and smiled up at him, locking her eyes to his.  
  
"Harry, we can't, the baby - " she was cut off by Harry instantly.  
  
"How do you think dimples are made?" Harry teased and continued to unbutton her dress. Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned.  
  
"No Harry, the doctor says that with my age we shouldn't take the chance." Ginny said fiercely. Harry looked into her eyes, and after a moment groaned and fell heavily aginst Ginny, hugging her tightly. Ginny sighed and held onto Harry, storking his back slightly. Ginny broke the hug and sat on the edge of her bed, beginng to fully undress herself and put on proper night cloths. Harry watched her intently. His anger came over him and he growled  
  
"It's about him isn't it? It's about that filthy Slytherin?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up from buttoning her flannel pajamas, and stared at Harry in surprise.  
  
"No Harry, he has nothing to do with this." Ginny said as she stood and walked over to him. Harry's eyes softend slightly as he saw Ginny walking over to him. Ginny quickly hugged Harry and rested her head aginst his well muscled chest. Harry sighed as he rested his chin atop her head. He held her softly aginst him. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry that we can't Harry, but I don't want to risk it." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry for trying to. I should've just listened to you. I don't want to risk it either." Replied Harry. Ginny quickly looked up and kissed Harry fully on the lips. Harry groaned as the kissed deepend and Ginny pulled Harry towards the bed, tugging on his shirt slightly. Harry smiled into the kiss and pulled off his shirt, still kissing Ginny, pushing her softly on the bed, and lying next to her with only his pants on. He continued to kiss Ginny, who's eyes were dropping from exhaustion. Harry sighed and pulled away, curling up with Ginny in his arms. 


End file.
